


let him be

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 90 percent of the sentences begin with one of the character's names i'm gonna die, College! AU, Horrible Grammar, M/M, everyone's drunk yay, everyone's ooc, first fic, i can't write, idek how american college works, im so sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: aka the really badly written one where alex is drunk and gets his head stuck in one of those bar chair stool things(it's 3:51, i have 5 pieces of homework due and i haven't written a decent fic in my life someone please save me)





	let him be

"WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY, MY FATHER-"

Aaron leapt up from his sleeping position, his hands at the side of his head to prevent the blaring music from reaching his ear too much. God, what time was it? He fumbled around with the duvet cover, hastily scrambling to get out and find the source of the music.

After spreading his hands across the desks several times, he finally found the phone playing the song. The boy squinted as he turned it on, the bright light illuminating the pitch-black room. 34 new messages and 4 missed calls, all from his Alex. Jesus Christ. He scoffed a little, rubbing his eyes as he clambered back into bed and flicked on the light.

He had to input the password a couple times before he started concentrating enough to push the right letters. Aaron gave a grunt of dissatisfaction as he saw the messages splayed out in front of him:

'hey burr im gonna drink w friends ill b back late'

And of course it was his friends. Aaron had no problem with them (he knew that Alex found it so much more difficult when he and Jonathan droned on about law), but if they were going to go on some kind of escapade with his roommate, he’d prefer for it to end early.

'what time is it'

'S H O W T I I I M M E E E E E E E '

Cue the 20-or-so messages of Alex’s friends stealing his phone. Just the norm, Aaron noted; Laurens making really bad dick jokes and sending unflattering pictures of everyone, Lafayette telling him to “va te faire enculer” (he didn’t know what that meant, but he really didn’t care), and Hercules drunkenly laughing at the word “leggie”. Nothing new.

He scrolled down further. Ah, there it was.

'BURR HELP ALEX HAS HIS HEAD STUCK IN A CHAIR'

'THIS IS JOHN BTW'

Aaron sighed and rolled out of bed, groaning and slipping on a dressing-gown that probably belonged to his roommate. After reaching for the side of his bed to grab a few coins (just in case), he slipped out of the door, being careful not to disturb any other students sleeping.

Thankfully, since Alex’s favourite bar was only a few blocks away from the campus, Aaron arrived fairly quickly. Sure enough, there was Alex, lying on the floor with his head stuck in a stool as Lafayette tried and failed to tickle him. Hercules was drooling at the bar as he murmured something in Gaelic, and John sat at the table, his head in his hands as he tried to keep his drink in. 

Sometimes Aaron felt a tiny bit sympathetic towards John.

Sometimes.

The boy sighed, pacing towards the group and placing his hands on the chair which his roommate was trapped with. He turned his head to John, who hadn’t noticed him. 

“Any idea how we get this off?” he asked. John looked around and moved his hands, his gaze finally meeting Aaron’s. 

“Ahhhhh you’re hereeee!” John slurred. He was obviously quite far gone (thankfully too far gone to notice Aaron’s horrible choice in apparel), but he seemed to be the most sober in the group of four.

Suddenly a drunken scream came from below the two. 

“Burrrrrrrrrrrrrr,” Alex drowsily wailed, moving the chair up and down while he wriggled up and down trying to feel for his roommate.

Aaron removed his hands from the chair where the sound came from to cover his ears for the second time that night. “Yeah, I’m here. Now stop moving or I won’t be able to get this off.”

John knelt down to the chair which the other was next to – or rather, dropped off of his chair onto his knees – and took the chair with his shaking hands. On cue, the other boy took the other side and began to count.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9...”

The two pulled the chair upwards sharply, the man stuck to it giving a small whimper as they finally pulled his head out of it. As he escaped, he fell to Aaron’s legs and hugged them. 

“Buuurrrrrrr,” Alex drunkenly sobbed, refusing to let go of the other man’s feet. “’Murica needs me.”

Aaron, stronger due to his sobriety, pulled Alex up onto his feet and helped support the boy. “I’m sure it does, Alexander. Well, we’d best be going.” He turned to John, stumbling a little with Alex’s weight on him. “I'm sorry, and thanks for your help.”

John gave a drunk smile and waved the two off. Aaron noticed that Lafayette was poking the floor and Hercules poking at his legs. He really worried for John.

As the two walked out of the entrance, Alex leaned his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Alex, st-“ The boy paused for a second, watching the other’s curls flow across his shoulder while a beam stretched itself across his face. He looked so content. Responding to the other’s half-sentence, Alex opened one eye, grin stretched even wider. “Mm?”

Aaron looked the other way and cleared his throat. He hoped Alex wouldn’t remember this when he was sober. “You're an idiot. Be more careful next time.”

Alex gave a giggle and hiccupped. “Typical Burr.”

“What are you talking about, Alexander?”

The drunken boy leaned closer to the other, who tried to move a little further to the side. “I know you caaarreeee, Burrrrr.”

Suddenly, Aaron was glad it was so dark. His face felt too warm for comfort.

His roommate took his lack of response as a motive to continue. “It's not hard to noticceeeee.” He leered at the other boy and inched closer to him.

Face flushed bright red, Aaron coughed. “You’re drunk,” he stammered.

“But you aren’t,” said Alex, simpering as he walked through the campus gates.

God, Aaron had never wanted to punch and fuck someone at the same time.

He stumbled on his words, flustered by the fact that he had been caught out. “Look,” he faltered. “We’re done talking about this.” He looked down to the side, a pang of shame flooding through him.

Alex leant against the wall as Aaron unlocked the door, feigning a look of sadness and shock. “What about a kiisssssss, Buurrrrrrr?”

Aaron turned rapidly, his red face now illuminated by their room’s dim light. “No!” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. He pulled Alex into an embrace and into the room (which only made his face even redder) and shut the door as quickly as possible.

He checked his phone again. Wow, it was early. That would explain his sensitivity, then.

“But whyyyyyy?” Alex pouted, ambling to his bed. At that point, he could practically feel the libido emitting from this boy. 

“It’s 4am, Alex,” his roommate answered drowsily, taking off the dressing-gown he’d been wearing. Upon closer inspection, this was definitely Alex’s. Probably best not to tell him that.

Alex reluctantly clambered into bed, finally accepting that he was too tired to debate with Aaron. He closed his eyes and drifted off, burying his head into his pillow. 

Great. Now he looked even cuter. Could Aaron ever catch a fucking break?

After a moment’s thought, the boy sighed, relenting as he tiptoed towards Alex.

“Goodnight, Alexander,” he whispered, softly pressing his lips onto the other’s forehead. 

He’d need a lot of sleep to get rid of this.

**Author's Note:**

> uh i wrote an extra bit because it was late and i realised that if i wasn't getting any sleep i should relish my all-nighter:
> 
> As the sun shone into the room, Aaron awoke and sat up, rubbing his eyes and scanning the room for his phone. Still half-asleep, his hands reached it, and he turned it on.
> 
> 11am. He groaned to himself and lay back down in bed. It wasn’t worth getting up; he had already missed the only lecture scheduled for the day. Besides, he had more important things to deal with.
> 
> “Burr, I’m back.”
> 
> Aaron’s ears perked up as he heard his roommate enter the apartment, the sound of plastic bags shuffling through the door.
> 
> Aw, he thought. It was so much more peaceful when he was gone.
> 
> The boy stepped into the apartment and glanced at the other boy. “Uh, I bought you those weird coconut things from the store. Just so you wouldn’t spend like $40 on them at the market.”
> 
> Aaron’s eyes narrowed a little before stepping out of bed towards the shopping bags. Alex never did that kind of thing unless he wanted something. But why...
> 
> He felt his cheeks warm a little. Impossible. He couldn’t’ve remembered that.
> 
> Alex looked over to the other side of the room, his hand on his head as he swore a little under his breath. Aaron silently exhaled, relieved.
> 
> “Let me guess, you want some tea?”
> 
> Alex ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. “If that’s not too much trouble.”
> 
> “I already put up with you in my room. Can’t get much worse.”
> 
> “What was that?”
> 
> “I said I’m making it.”
> 
> A devilish expression snuck up onto Alex’s face. He smirked. “By the way, Burr…”
> 
> The boy turned his head, stirring the teabag into the boiling water. “What?”
> 
> “Thanks for the kiss.”


End file.
